<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Changes by witchybitchx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111183">Everything Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx'>witchybitchx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Cards (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, College Fuckboy!Duncan, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Slight mention of drug use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Duncan are classmates turned FWB until you start to develop feelings and find out the truth about how he really is; a fuckboy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan Shepherd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You met Duncan Shepherd your sophomore year of college. You both had political science together &amp; got paired up for a project.<br/>
In the beginning, you hated him. Duncan never showed up to your group meetings which left you having to do the majority of the work (of course)<br/>
You decided to confront him after class the next day after being stood up, again. He used his charm (that damn smile of his) &amp; somehow convinced you to meet him for coffee after your next class.</p><p>Much to your surprise, you actually enjoyed your coffee date meetup with Duncan. He talked about his family &amp; how he can’t stand his uncle. He asks about you &amp; wants to know more about your interests/philosophy/etc. You start to think that maybe your perception of him was a little too harsh (the stupid, young rich guy who only gives a fuck about himself).</p><p>Fast forward 2 months: you &amp; Duncan have gotten a lot closer (by that I mean y’all fuck all the time).<br/>
The first time you had sex with Duncan was at a frat party he invited you to (because of course, this smug fucker was in a frat). You both had each done a line &amp; found yourselves in the bathroom, you on the sink counter with your legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Even though he gave you two mind-blowing orgasms, you tried to tell yourself the next day it would never happen again.<br/>
Spoiler Alert: It kept happening.</p><p>He’d call you in the middle of the night to go to his apartment because he missed his favorite girl.<br/>
Which always resulted in him fucking you so hard you couldn’t walk/sit right for days. Not that you minded. You loved being able to still feel him deep inside you &amp; always craved him when he wasn’t.</p><p>Over time you began to develop feelings (yes, actual feelings) for Duncan &amp; wanted more than just earth-shattering sex.<br/>
He, on the other hand, thought everything was going just fine the way it was. “What we have is good baby girl, you know how much you mean to me,” he told you, putting a strand of hair behind your ear &amp; leaning in to give you the sweetest kiss.</p><p>You accepted his words because you felt like he genuinely meant them (He didn’t).</p><p>He didn’t mean a lot of the things he said. Like when he planned to take you on a date to the fanciest restaurant in D.C. &amp; then gave an excuse explained that he couldn’t make it because he had to “study” (he never studied).</p><p>Or the time you confronted him about ghosting you for 3 days. “I’m sorry baby, I was just really busy. You know the way my family is. Let me make it up to you.”<br/>
Let me make it up to you actually meant let me fuck you so good so you won’t remember why you’re upset.<br/>
Which he seemed to do every time you started bringing up something that he did wrong.</p><p>He also started giving you flowers “just because” it was Tuesday &amp; buying you whatever it was that you wanted. New clothes? Not a problem. Makeup from Sephora? He was with you helping you find your perfect foundation shade. He didn’t call you to say he was canceling y’all’s plans, leaving you to sit at home for 2 hours waiting for him? A pair of Louboutin heels, a black lace La Perla lingerie set, &amp; a beautiful white gold diamond necklace from Cartier.</p><p>It was finally the end of the semester &amp; you couldn’t be any happier to head back home for the summer. You missed your parents, best friends, &amp; being away from the city. A couple of days before you were supposed to head out, Duncan asked you to go with him to his mother’s house that night. She was throwing a party for him since he passed the semester with flying colors (of course he did). You agree to go &amp; instantly your stomach erupts in butterflies.</p><p>You decided to wear a form-fitting black cocktail dress with the Louboutin heels &amp; Cartier necklace Duncan bought for you. Your hair was curled &amp; half-up with a black bow &amp; few wisps down the side of your face. Your makeup was soft glam with a nude pink liquid lipstick.</p><p>At 7pm he picked you up (looking hot af like always) &amp; off y’all went. He sensed your nervousness, putting his hand on your thigh &amp; rubbing small circles. “There’s no reason to be nervous, princess, my mother is going to love you.”</p><p>He opened the car door for you, linking your arm through his &amp; walked through the door. You immediately feel very overwhelmed, not just because of the type of people there (D.C.’s elite) but more so by the scale of the house. It. Was. Massive. &amp; dripping with wealth.</p><p>A waiter passed by with a tray of champagne &amp; you grabbed one, downing it instantly. “Take it easy there. I told you, everything is going to be fine.” Duncan chuckled. You nod &amp; try to relax, Duncan wouldn’t lie to you.</p><p>After about 20 minutes of making the rounds with Duncan you hear a woman’s voice call out his name. Turning around you spot who you believe to be his mother, Annette. “Duncan! I’m so proud of you!” she said, hugging him then turning to you, “Oh sweetie, you must be Alexis! I’ve heard so much about you.” She pulled you into the tightest hug you’ve ever been given.</p><p>You couldn’t see, but Duncan’s face was etched in horror. You instantly felt hot, starting at the base of your neck &amp; creeping all the way down your body. Throat turning dry &amp; cotton-like. Your airways constricting, making it harder for you to breathe. Finally, after what felt like hours, you open your mouth<br/>
“Uhh, my name is Y/N actually.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and your friends go clubbing to celebrate the start of the new semester, but what happens when Duncan ends up going to the same club as you?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uhh, my name is Y/N actually.” You chuckled, trying desperately to keep your rage anxiety at bay. A million thoughts raced through your head at once that you didn’t even hear a thing Annette was saying to you. She excused herself and left to go do god knows what (you didn’t care, you just wanted to get the fuck out of there).</p>
<p>You got your phone from your clutch and send for an Uber. The last thing you want is to be stuck with Duncan for longer than you need to be. He hasn’t said a word to you. Nor has he so much as looked at you. Adding more fuel to the pent up rage you’re feeling. You decided to go outside and wait, knowing if you stay inside with him that you’re just going to lose your shit in front of everyone.</p>
<p>Once you reach the doorway you look behind you at Duncan one last time. He didn’t follow you, his utter shock keeping him from moving. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest as if at any moment it would burst out of him. He knew he had fucked up, severely fucked up. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to follow you out and explain everything. </p>
<p>He lifted his gaze from the floor to the doorway, locking in on your eyes. The look of betrayal and anguish on your face shattered him more than he’d like to admit. But as quickly as your eyes met, he turned away and walked off to go greet some acquaintances of his mother.</p>
<p>You felt your heart sink but knew what had to be done. This was it for you. No more putting up with Duncan and his bullshit. You opened the door and walked out of Duncan’s life, for good.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Summer vacation has come and gone - the beginning was spent crying over Duncan. For two weeks you waited for a call or text from him, heart jumping each time your phone rang. But nothing ever came. </p>
<p>You can’t say you were surprised, especially not after the way he acted at the party. “Duncan Shepherd doesn’t chase after girls” had been a rumor you heard one day while waiting for class to start. It was true though: he didn’t chase after girls - they chased after him.</p>
<p>‘Not me,’ you thought to yourself. You were done with trying to figure Duncan out, done with crying yourself to sleep, done with wondering what the fuck you did wrong (which was nothing, of course). So you sought out to rid Duncan of your mind, and it worked.</p>
<p>The late summer nights were filled with drinking until you couldn’t feel anymore, getting lost in the embrace of another person, and waking up with a pounding headache that lasted all day. </p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t the healthiest way - but it got the job done. You soon forgot all about Duncan Shepherd and his fuckboy ways. Until it was time to head back to D.C. for a new semester. Then the memory of that handsome face asshole hit you like a ton of bricks.</p>
<p>Now here you are, back in D.C., and getting ready to go out to a club with your roommates to celebrate the end of your first week back. Anxiety flooded your veins at the thought of Duncan possibly being there with his frat brothers. But with the help of your roomies, and about 5 shots of tequila, that fear dissipated.</p>
<p>You were wearing a short form-fitting black dress, black Louboutin heels (yes..the ones Duncan got you), and a dainty necklace. After straightening your hair you put on your makeup. You looked over yourself one last time in the mirror, making sure every hair was in place and your makeup was perfect.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The club was filled with a bunch of sweaty college students, some drunk, some high, some both. You were on your 4th vodka cranberry, the drink making you feel fuzzy and carefree.</p>
<p>Your roommate invited her boyfriend and his friends, one of them being a guy you had taken some interest in as the night progressed. He was tall, but not too tall, with short brown hair, lean muscle, and pretty green eyes. </p>
<p>Maybe it was your carefree attitude since leaving Duncan or your inebriated state of mind (let’s go with that one) that had you pulling whatshisname to some semi-secluded area near the restrooms. He was just looking too good and had been whispering dirty things in your ear as you danced with him, causing arousal to pool in your panties.</p>
<p>You pulled him in for a kiss, full of need with your tongues fighting for dominance. He walked you until your back hit the wall, running his hands down over your ass - squeezing - then stopping at the back of your thighs. Your hand snaking down to palm at his semi-hard cock, eliciting a small groan from him. </p>
<p>“Jump,” he orders, lifting you with ease. You wrap your legs around his waist, bringing him in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re not afraid of someone seeing us?” he asks while unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock.</p>
<p>“Just shut up and fuck me already.” </p>
<p>Without hesitation, he pulls your lacy thong to the side and slowly eases himself into your tight, wet cunt. You let out a breathy moan, his girth stretching you deliciously. </p>
<p>He rocked into you until he bottomed out completely, allowing you a moment to adjust to him. You grabbed the nape of his hair and tugged harshly, “I said, fuck me already.” a hint of venom laced in your voice.</p>
<p>You didn’t want him to be nice to you, you wanted him to use you. To fuck you like you meant nothing to him because he meant nothing to you. He was just a distraction, another person in your fucked up way of coping with the loss of Duncan.</p>
<p>He chuckled, “If that’s what you want-” he snapped his hips into you with brutal force, “Then that’s what you’ll get.”</p>
<p>The pace he set was harsh and unrelenting. You loved every second of it, the way the head of his cock hit your most sensitive spot, the way your back was being pushed into the hard tile wall, the way your legs burned from clinging to him like your life depended on it, his bruising grip on your ass.</p>
<p>Your head was thrown back against the wall, hips snapping to meet his harsh thrusts, eyes closed in total bliss. You could feel the pressure building in the pit of your stomach, that familiar warmth spreading throughout your body.</p>
<p>You leaned forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, finally opening your eyes - when you saw him. Standing by the doorway of the men’s room, and watching you like a hawk, was Duncan Shepherd. You let out a loud, broken whine that came out more like a moan. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?!” your train of thought actually leaving your mouth. This can’t be happening. You closed your eyes, thinking if you open them he’ll be gone, he’s just a figment of your drunk imagination. </p>
<p>You open your eyes again, but no, he’s still standing there. Looking every bit the same as the last time you saw him. His hair perfectly styled, wearing his signature black leather jacket, dark jeans, and a black shirt. You let out another broken moan, pussy involuntarily clenching at the sight of him.</p>
<p>“Mmm, you gonna cum for me, doll? Cum all over my cock?” you ignored whatshisname, the only thing mattering to you at this moment was Duncan standing not very far from you, still watching you.</p>
<p>If he’s just going to stand there and watch, then you were definitely going to give him a show. You finally lock eyes with him, seeing the look of hurt (?) deep in his eyes…even better. </p>
<p>You grab onto the back of whatshisname’s hair, using it as leverage to help you bounce harder on his length. You moaned extra loud, wanting Duncan to hear you rather than just see you.</p>
<p>Each buck of your hips, every moan leaving your pretty mouth, was a knife twist in Duncan’s stomach. He couldn’t believe what the fuck was happening. How had he not noticed you before he went into the restroom? And are those the heels he bought you? </p>
<p>It takes everything inside of him not to walk over to you and punch that guy in the face. But what would that do? Make you hate him even more than you already do? He knew there was nothing he could say or do at this moment, and it fucking killed him. </p>
<p>It killed him to see you with another guy, much less fucking another guy - having someone else draw out those sexy moans and whimpers he loved hearing. Having another guy feel the way your cunt clenches and flutters when you’re about to cum, it was all too much for him. </p>
<p>Yet he couldn’t look away.</p>
<p>The way Duncan’s eyes bore into yours, like daggers, sent a fresh wave of arousal through you. This entire ordeal was something you found to be… exhilarating. You weren’t one to actively seek revenge - but this sure did feel fucking good, and you were getting off on it.</p>
<p>You weren’t going to last long, your orgasm fastly approaching. You turned your head slightly so your lips were near whatshisname’s ear, eyes never leaving Duncan’s, and whispering, “I’m g-gonna cum. I want you to cum inside me.” It was like your words flipped a switch in him, sending him into a frenzy.</p>
<p>His already bruising grip on your ass became even harder, thrusting up into you with such force you knew you wouldn’t be able to sit, much less walk after. Your moans turned into screams and legs shaking around him as your violent orgasm ripped through you.</p>
<p>A few more thrusts and his cum painted your walls. You stayed connected to each other for a bit, both trying to regulate your breathing. He moved to set you down, making sure you were okay to stand. You adjusted your thong and dress - looking up to find that Duncan had left from where he had been standing.</p>
<p>A tiny pang of disappointment (?) hit you. You had hoped that maybe Duncan would still be there, that you’d be able to rub it in his face even more that you were doing fine without him. Your thoughts were interrupted by whatshisname taking your hand in his and pulling you back towards your friends.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Several drinks later you found yourself back on the dancefloor with whatshisname. Your hips swaying to the beat of the song and his hands roaming all over your body. You turned around to have your back against his chest, your ass rolling against him.</p>
<p>And - for the second time that night, you caught sight of Duncan Shepherd. He was sitting in the VIP section of the club (of course) laughing with his frat brothers and some girls. One of them practically sitting in his lap.</p>
<p>Bitch.</p>
<p>Duncan was trying to have a good time. Trying to force the image of you fucking another guy to the back of his mind. Tried to let the girl practically throwing herself at him distract him from the clusterfuck of emotions running through him. Tried to drown his thoughts in alcohol in hopes that they would stop screaming at him. </p>
<p>“Hey Dunc, isn’t that Y/N?” one of his frat brothers called out, pointing you out on the dancefloor. He turned his gaze to where his friend was looking, seeing you dancing seductively with your date. Without thinking he stood up and marched his way over to you. Ignoring the others telling him to stop and it was a bad idea. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what he was going to do once he got to you. Wasn’t sure what he should say, or if he should say anything at all. He contemplated turning back but decided against it. He needed you to know how he felt, how he truly felt.</p>
<p>No more hiding.</p>
<p>Once he got to where you were, he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you off the dancefloor. With the anger evident on his face you couldn’t help but start laughing. Was he actually serious? After everything, he put you through and now he’s the one who’s angry? It was hilarious to you - even in your drunken state of mind.</p>
<p>Your laughter only made Duncan angrier. Pushing you up against a wall and trapping you by placing both hands on the side of your head. “You think this is funny, Y/N?” his voice seething. Nostrils flaring from how pissed off he was. </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but think he was still fucking hot, even when he was mad. You also couldn’t help the arousal it sent through your body. Or the shiver it sent down your spine.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do actually. Now if you don’t mind-” you move so you could leave, but Duncan pushed you back into the wall. “I’m not done talking to you. I don’t know what you see in that guy. He can’t fuck you like I can, make you cum like I can. He probably didn’t even make you cum at all.” he taunts while playing with a strand of your hair.</p>
<p>If you weren’t pissed off before - you were fucking pissed now. “He did make me cum. I can feel it between my thighs, wanna see?” you say with a smile. Duncan’s face dropped, which didn’t go unnoticed by you. “Didn’t think so, now get the fuck out of my way, Duncan.” you give him the nastiest glare you can muster up and push him off of you, walking back towards your date and your friends.</p>
<p>And Duncan stood there, head hanging low. Cursing himself for talking to you the way he did, for letting his anger get in the way of what he was really trying to do. But there was nothing he could do about it now. No way for him to come back from that. At least not right at that moment. </p>
<p>For the last time - Duncan Shepherd lets you walk away from him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the first thing I ever wrote on Tumblr and was written as headcanons.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>